


Point of no return

by pianoforeplay



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pianoforeplay/pseuds/pianoforeplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared has a question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Point of no return

**Author's Note:**

> Initially posted [here](http://pianoforeplay.livejournal.com/40195.html) on 11/07/10.

Panting, Jensen arches his hips. Jared is hot and slick inside him, each thrust sending sparks of pleasure straight up his spine. He grips the sheets and gasps on a particularly sharp thrust, breath stuck high in his throat and nerves tingling. The air is thick all around, ripe with the scent of sweat and sex, and Jared's hips stutter and go still, settling deep inside, filling Jensen up so good, so full.

Jared's breathing is ragged, deliciously irregular. It's all Jensen can hear aside from his own heartbeat, a connection in and of itself. A conversation.

With a whine, Jensen tries to spread his legs wider, knees digging into the mattress as every muscle in his body is drawn tight, aching for more.

"God, _yeah_ ," Jared groans, sounding as strung out and undone as Jensen feels.

It makes him grin, though faintly, and he arches again, trying his best to encourage Jared to move again, to pound into him and make him fall apart like they both want. Like they both _need_.

Instead, he feels Jared fold forward, a hot exhale striping the back of his neck followed by the touch of soft, wet lips. One kiss melts into another, and another, and he shivers at the contact, his muscles loosening as he breathes Jared's name.

It comes out an unquestionable plea. He's begging. He's begging because he can't _not_ anymore.

And Jared gives, teeth scraping Jensen's nape as he thrusts in deep, pulls back and does it again, long, smooth movements that push Jensen closer and closer to the precipice, but never quite close enough. His own dick hangs heavy between his legs, aching with neglect, balls drawn up tight. He makes no move to touch himself and doesn't ask for it. It's too good this way, the pleasure so intense it's nearly painful, every single nerve in his body ready to ignite.

When Jensen manages to hitch himself up onto his forearms it gets even better, angle shifted so that every thrust hits just that perfect spot. They move together, Jensen arching back as Jared rocks forward, Jared's hands sliding over Jensen's skin, gripping and pulling and holding. Jensen feels dazed with sensation. Completely mindless with it. He has no concept of time, no idea how long they've been right here, just like this, connected in every possible sense, barred off from the rest of the world. All he knows is that it hasn't been long enough. It never is.

It's Jared who comes first, thrusts turning short and shallow as he groans and whimpers and then crumbles. Jensen feels the swell and pulse inside him, followed by the always slightly strange sensation of being filled. Jared pushes through it, still keeping Jensen right on the edge the whole time, hips slowing but never stilling.

Jensen can feel himself shaking, every breath a struggle as Jared pushes in deep yet again and holds still.

"Jared," he whispers, voice utterly shredded. " _Jared_."

Desperation has him clawing at the bedding, sheets soaked with his sweat and pre-come. He barely hears the words whispered against his ear through the rush of blood throbbing in his veins. But they're there, an echo from hours before, like Jared's asking for clarification or maybe just making sure. Like Jensen could possibly take it back now. Like he would ever want to.

It's still ridiculous, he knows that. So does Jared. It's still illegal in both California and Texas and there's no telling what it'll do to their careers or how their families will take the news.

But it's been fifteen years now and three failed married between them. Too many mistakes to number and too many regrets. It could be the dumbest thing they've ever done, could ruin their lives in every way imaginable. Could ruin _them_.

Jared slides a hand down between the mattress and Jensen's thighs, gripping tight. Jensen shudders and cries out, jerks violently as Jared touches him, stroking from base to tip, slow but with purpose. It doesn't take long; Jensen's too far gone. No turning back. Jared's still stretched over him, still inside him, breath hot as it brushes against Jensen's ear once more.

"Marry me. Marry me, Jensen, c'mon. Just you and me, man. Just like always. You and me and fuck everyone else. You and me."

And Jensen shatters, flies apart in every direction as he spills into Jared's hand, throat shredded as he screams the answer in his release.

 **end.**


End file.
